OS Pas fait pour cette vie TegoMass
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Takahisa Masuda est un vampire, Yuya Tegoshi un humain...


- Yuya, on se rejoints comme d'habitude dans le bus ?

- Haiii, vas y, tes amies t'attendent ! Fais bien attention sur la route !

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne reviendrais pas enceinte !

- Aya !

Yuya Tegoshi couva du regard la jeune fille qui repartait déjà en courant vers son groupe de copines. Et dire qu'elle n'avait qu'un de moins que lui donc 17 ans. Pourtant Yuya avait l'impression qu'elle était encore la petite fille de 3 ans avec qui il prenait son bain lorsqu'ils jeunes. A cette époque, leur vie était si simple. Juste lui, sa petite sœur et leurs parents. Mais parfois, le destin a d'autres projets. Un accident de voiture si simple, deux orphelins si jeunes. Mais Tegoshi n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre, au contraire. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait promit à ses parents de protéger jusqu'à sa mort sa petite sœur. Ce qui jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussit à faire sans trop de mal. Et il en était quand même assez fière ! Bien sûre, il y avait eu les nombreuses déceptions amoureuses auxquelles Yuya avait dut faire face. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa petite sœur avait le don pour attirer toutes les mauvaises graines du quartier comme un véritable aimant ! Plusieurs fois, Tegoshi avait manqué de devoir y mettre de ses poings pour les faire déguerpir. Mais c'était une règle d'or connu de tous les élèves de l'école : Interdiction de toucher à la petite sœur de Yuya Tegoshi. Non pas qu'il était très menaçant, au contraire. S'il y avait bien un garçon qui ne terrifiait pas les autres, c'était bien lui. Mais l'amour pouvait parfois donner des ailes dans les situations critiques. Les rares qui l'avaient vu en colère s'en souvenaient assez pour avoir prévenus les autres. Et à présent, plus personne n'approchait sa sœur. Cette dernière lui en n'avait longtemps voulu mais il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il aurait été capable de l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses trente ans si ça avait suffit à dissuader tous les mâles en chaleur de la ville de l'approcher ! Trop protecteur le grand frère ? Non ! Juste sur ses gardes. Quittant son école d'un pas rapide, il marchait la tête baissée. Ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, son i-pod dans sa main, il avançait sûre de lui, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Il aurait put le faire de nuit ou avec les yeux bandés ! Juste à côté de leur collège se trouvait un musée, très intéressant d'ailleurs pour les rares souvenirs que Yuya en gardait. N'y jetant pas un coup d'œil, par habitude, il s'installa directement à sa place habituelle. L'entrée du musée se trouvait au bout d'une vingtaine de marche encadrées par des bords rehaussés en pierre. Sa position favorite était assit sur une des marches, dos à la pierre. Non seulement, il était protégé des rayons du soleil, mais en plus il pouvait commencer ses devoirs sans être dérangé. Car la plupart des passants ne regardaient pas le coin où se trouvait Tegoshi. Par conséquent, il était presque totalement invisible pour quiconque ne connaissant pas sa place favorite. S'asseyant avec calme, il sortit ses bouquins de son sac et entama sans grand enthousiasme ses devoirs. C'était une routine vieille de plusieurs années. Chaque soir, il venait ici, seul. Chaque soir, il attendait son bus qui arrivait un peu plus de vingt minutes plus tard. Chaque soir, il rejoignait sa sœur à la même place. Cette dernière aurait put attendre avec lui mais elle prétendait qu'il la surveillait déjà assez comme ça pour qu'elle n'est pas ces vingt minutes de "détente" tous les soir. Yuya n'était pas trop d'accord, mais cette saloperie devenait de plus en plus manipulatrice et arrivait à le prendre par ses sentiments. En clair, plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression qu'elle le roulait dans la farine à chaque fois. Très concentré dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude, il faillit louper l'arriver du bus. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de monter à l'intérieur et alla s'assoir automatiquement à côté de sa sœur. Aussitôt, il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Cette dernière lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- J'ai couchée avec plusieurs garçons aujourd'hui...mais je crois que je ne suis pas enceinte rassures-toi !

Prenant un air renfrogné, Yuya s'installa confortablement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Refusant de regarder sa petite sœur, il se contenta de fixer la route qu'il voyait par la vitre. Heureusement qu'il savait qu'elle était encore vierge sinon il l'aurait étripée aussitôt ! Mais Aya ne perdit pas son plus beau sourire, s'appuyant à moitié sur le ventre de Tegoshi, l'écrasant à moitié par la même occasion.

- Dis dis, je peux te poser une ou deux questions ??!!

Yuya ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Les mains de sa sœur s'accrochèrent à son col pour le secouer comme un punching-ball-ball-ball-ball-ball.

- Oh tu vas répondre quand je te parles !

- Ah qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Encore une fois, elle avait réussit à le sortir de sa bulle. Décidément elle faisait vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Affichant un énorme sourire victorieux, elle s'avança vers l'oreille de Yuya.

- Il faut que tu m'achètes des tampons !

- Héééééééééééééééééééééééé ?!

Sursautant et rougissant violemment, le pauvre Tegoshi se retrouva dans l'allée alors que le bus freinait d'un coup sec, arrivant à un stop. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt par terre, Yuya poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Se prenant le sol en plein front, il se releva tout doucement, tout en se massant la tête. Il était à peine relevée que déjà le visage prit d'un fou rire d'Aya était à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Et aussi la pilule !

Aussitôt, Yuya s'écroula de nouveau, complètement assommé par les demandes de sa sœur. Mais d'où sortait-elle toutes ses mauvaises idées ?! Faisant une moue plus que dépressif il se cacha le visage dans ses mains alors que la jeune fille éclatait tout bonnement de rire. Se retournant plus qu'heureuse, elle fit un V avec son index et son annulaire à un groupe de copines à l'arrière de l'autocar. Ces dernières rougirent aussitôt. Aya s'adressa une dernière fois à son frère, déjà au tapis.

- Au faite, certaines de mes copines voulaient un rendez-vous avec toi ! J'ai acceptée tu m'en veux pas ?! Elles ne sont que sept !

Un cri de désespoir se fit entendre dans tout le bus. Mais qui avait eu l'idée de donner une si grande intelligence aux femmes ?!

__________________________________________________

Encore une autre journée, encore la même routine. Mais quelque chose changeait : l'esprit de sa sœur. Il devenait plus...mesquin. Nul doute que d'ici peu elle deviendrait une vraie femme ! Oui car comme Yuya aimait le penser, elle ne l'était pas encore malgré ses 17 ans et les nombreuses aventures qu'elle avait déjà eue. Non ! Sa petite sœur chérie était pur et innocente, pas de doute là-dessus. Marchant donc avec un grand sourire, il avait comme d'habitude la tête baissée. La musique à fond dans les oreilles. Le vrai cliché de l'adolescent type ! Mais soudain, tout vola en éclat. Son i-pod se retrouva violemment au sol et la pile vola à plusieurs mètres. Ses écouteurs s'arrachèrent de ses oreilles et son propre corps fut brutalement bousculé par une force surhumaine. Nul doute qu'un titan venait de lui rentrer dedans. Atterrissant fesses contre sol, il fit une grimace de douleur avant de pousser un soupir devant l'état pitoyable de son i-pod. Cherchant son sac des yeux, il essaya maladroitement de se recoiffer mais ses mèches châtains semblaient être devenues complètement folles. Le trouvant finalement, il se redressa et s'avança. Mais ses doigts l'avait à peine touché qu'une autre main se posait dessus. Le bout des doigts de Yuya entrèrent en contact avec ceux de cette main. Aussitôt, un courant glacée le parcourra des pieds à la tête. Un horrible frisson lui hérissa les poils du dos et il sursauta, tout surprit d'une telle sensation. Il avait à peine esquissé un mouvement que déjà un courant d'électricité le traversait, lui brûlant légèrement le bout des doigts. Se retrouvant de nouveau sur les fesses, il laissa échapper une plainte fluette comme un gamin de cinq ans, gonflant ses joues comme un hamster.

- Ça va ?

Sursautant en entendant une voix si grave près de lui, Yuya releva soudainement la tête, les joues toujours gonflées. Son regard croisa alors celui qu'un jeune garçon, sûrement un tout petit peu plus âgé que lui mais terriblement différent. En quoi ? Ça paraissant tellement évident que Tegoshi n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer clairement. Sa peau était si pâle...ses yeux si obscures...ses traits étaient si...tendues...Yuya aurait put juré que jamais un sourire n'avait adoucit ce visage si crispé. Son regard était si imperturbable, pénétrant...comme s'il le sondait...que Tegoshi se sentit une nouvelle fois frissonner. Sursautant sous l'effet de son corps tremblant, il se releva avec précipitation et affolement. Aillant perdu tous ses repères, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu ne faisais pas attention, je t'ai bousculé...

Répondit son voisin, toujours aussi imperturbable. A défaut de Yuya, ce dernier s'était relevé avec une aisance naturel, presque avec un instinct animal. Tegoshi lui lança un regard surprit. Comment avait-il sut ce qu'il pensait ? Oh il avait un visage très expressif, ce n'était pas nouveau. Faisant preuve de civisme, il adressa son plus beau sourire à son interlocuteur en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien !

- Vraiment désolé...

- Je viens de dire que ce n'était rien.

Se relevant en sursautant, Yuya vit que son visage n'avait pas changé. Pourtant le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus abrupte, comme s'il perdait patience. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ce curieux jeune homme se baissait pour récupérer quelque chose que Tegoshi ne vit pas. Ce dernier en profita cependant pour l'observer un peu plus en détails. Les cheveux châtain lisses coupés au niveau de la nuque et lui léchant le début des joues. Un corps qui avait l'air ni trop frêle, ni trop musclé, qui comportait ce qu'il fallait et où il le fallait. Yuya n'arrivait plus à remettre la main sur ce détails qui l'avait rendu si différent à ses yeux. Pourtant il était encore là, il le savait, il aurait presque put le toucher. Rien que dans l'atmosphère tendue qu'il avait réussit à créer et aux frissons qu'il avait réussit à procurer sur Tegoshi. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Tegoshi osa poser la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- Heu...vous vous appelez ?

Son interlocuteur se releva et balança le sac de Yuya directement dans ses bras. Ce dernier manqua de se baisser sous l'impact du choc. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de force ?! Écarquillant les yeux, il éclata de rire et envoya son plus beau sourire à son voisin.

- Vous avez beaucoup de force.

- Takahisa Masuda...

- Hé ?

- C'est mon nom !

- Ah d'accord, moi c'est Yuya Tegoshi. Enchanté.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Yuya s'avança pour serrer la main de son nouveau camarade mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son regard était d'un noir impressionnant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été éclairé par quoi que ce soit. Mais il était surtout très perturbant. Et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Tegoshi pour se trémousser dans tous les sens. Masuda ne disait pas un mot et Yuya ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Mais ça ne semblait pas perturbait son ainé, au contraire. Tegoshi en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'aise en présence d'autres personnes. Ça ne lui aurait pas posé tant de problème que ça s'il avait regardé ailleurs ! Sauf que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Yuya qui était complètement incapable de détourner la tête. Pourtant il l'aurait tant voulu...Son regard le brûlait de l'intérieur, se rependant dans ses veines et dans tous ses organes. Comme s'il le sondait, le jugeait, essayait de trouver des réponses à ses questions en cherchant dans le corps du jeune garçon, de fond en comble. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un seul mouvement. Soudain, Masuda fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux étaient devenues presque agressifs, menaçant. Yuya se sentit frissonner une nouvelle fois et essaya de toutes ses forces de détourner la tête. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La voix de Masuda s'éleva alors, amère et acide.

- Qui es-tu ?

Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent alors qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

- Ben je te l'ai dis...je m'appel Yuya Tegoshi.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Je...je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir.

Masuda fit encore un pas vers lui, puis comme s'il avait été frappé par une chose invisible il recula subitement de plusieurs mètres. Baissant la tête, il s'inclina, comme s'il avait mal au cœur. Aussitôt, Yuya voulut s'approcher.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

- Ne m'approches pas !

Tegoshi se stoppa aussitôt, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était comme si son corps avait réagit tout seul à un ordre qui le dépassait. Faisant des gros yeux, il observa avec attention Masuda se relever après une minute. Cette fois, il y avait vraiment de la haine et de la colère dans ses yeux. Yuya sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il ouvrit la bouche, d'une toute petite voix.

- Est...est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal ?

- Pourquoi es-tu diffèrent ?

- Hé ?

Tegoshi fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un grand sourire pour essayer désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

- Je te demande pourquoi tu es diffèrent d'eux ?

- Eux ?

- Les autres humains !

- Les autres humains ?!

Décidément, plus Masuda s'expliquait et moins Yuya comprenait. Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il se pinça les lèvres, cherchant en vain à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Les yeux de son ainé ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Soudain, Tegoshi s'agita.

- Tu...tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plait ?!

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens...

- Je cherche juste à comprendre !

- Moi aussi figures-toi ! Tu racontes des trucs tellement incompréhensibles !

Yuya s'était légèrement emporté, ne supportant plus le regard si perturbant de Masuda sur lui. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il essaya une dernière fois de baisser la tête. Sa nuque le lança mais son visage ne bougea pas d'un poil. Soudain Masuda quitta son regard des yeux. Sans un mot, il commença à partir. Aussitôt, le corps de Tegoshi se retrouva...comme libre, comme si son corps changé en plomb était redevenu normal. Sous le choc d'une telle émotion, il manqua de s'écrouler. Il avait le tournis. C'était comme lorsque quelqu'un vous écrasait...peu à peu vous vous habituez à le ressentir et quand vous étiez soudainement relâché, le changement de situation vous perturbez au point de perdre pieds. Pour Yuya, c'était exactement ça, sauf que lui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Levant les bras pour s'aider à rester debout, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se retourner. Masuda était déjà en train de traverser la route. Tegoshi remarqua avec surprise que sa respiration était saccadée, essoufflée. Comme s'il venait de faire une course. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa le dos de son ainé. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ?! Il se sentait étrangement faible et terriblement nerveux. Mais aussi vide, comme s'il s'était habitué à une sensation qui l'avait brusquement quittée sans prévenir. Baissant les yeux, il tomba soudain sur un portable qu'il n'avait jamais vu. S'en saisissant avec curiosité, il poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir en direction de Masuda.

- Masuda attends ! T'as oublié ton portable.

L'ainé se retourna et Yuya se stoppa aussitôt, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route. Il y avait bel et bien de la haine dans les yeux de Masuda. Tegoshi resta paralysé, complètement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son corps s'était de nouveau changé en plomb. Masuda semblait vouloir le réduire en miettes alors qu'ils étaient séparés par plusieurs mètres. Soudain, un bruit strident de freins résonna dans les oreilles de Yuya. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il ne voyait même pas la voiture arriva à folle allure sur lui...mais la sentit. Il sentit le souffle de la vitesse qui se rapprochait. Il sentit la lumière éblouissante des phares contre son visage alors qu'ils étaient en plein jour. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression...Toujours est-il qu'il la sentit arriver tout près de lui, le regard fixé sur Masuda. Puis la seconde d'après, plus rien. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune sensation et plus aucun Masuda. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Son corps ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ses yeux seuls se tournèrent vers un de ses côtés. Ils tombèrent sur son ami, le tenant par le bras et à plusieurs mètres de la route. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, il avait encore les pieds sur le goudron. Maintenant il était sur le trottoir. Clignant toujours des yeux, il se pinça les lèvres, cherchant à comprendre. Mais le regard de Masuda le perturba plus que tout. Cette noirceur...cette haine...dirigées vers lui. Juste lui. Il devait le détester plus que tout. Sur le coup, Yuya sentit son visage s'enflammer. Que lui avait-il fait ? Ils venaient juste de se rencontre, comment pouvait-il déjà en avoir après lui ?! Mais soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ceux de Masuda n'avaient plus la même couleur, étant noir quelques secondes avant ils étaient à présent d'un gris froid, glacial. Tegoshi sentit son corps trembler de tout son long. Son regard resta complètement bloqué sur celui de Masuda alors que ce dernier entrouvrait les lèvres. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, faisant trembler ses lèvres, imperceptible pour les gens qui les entouraient mais plus que sonore pour Yuya. Ce n'était pas un grognement normal, on n'aurait plus dit un gémissement animal...d'une bête sauvage, assoiffée. Le souffle brûlant de Takahisa brûla presque la peau de Tegoshi. Ils avaient beau être entourés par des centaines de personnes, Yuya ne voyait plus que Masuda tout comme ce dernier ne voyait plus que lui. Ils étaient dans un monde à part, où se mêlaient incompréhension et désarroi. Les lèvres de Takahisa cachaient ses dents mais l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Tegoshi crut voir des canines beaucoup plus longues que la normal. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant ouvrir la bouche en grand. Une seule question résonnait dans son esprit...mais contre toute attente elle fut prononcée par Masuda lui-même.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave qu'avant. Elle semblait plus appartenir à un monstre des cavernes plutôt qu'à un jeune adolescent. Les paupières de Yuya papillonnèrent alors que l'emprise de Takahisa sur son bras se raffermissait, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Tu me fais mal...

- Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ?!

- Masuda...s'il te plait...

- Qui a t-il de différent chez toi ?!

Soudain, Masuda poussa Tegoshi qui s'écrasa sur le sol, fermant les yeux en sentant l'impact. Lorsque Yuya les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du jeune homme. Poussant un léger cri de surprise, il se redressa le plus vite qu'il put, aillant de nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Il eut beau regarder de tous les côtés avec un maximum d'attention, Takahisa semblait avoir disparut. Envolé, sans la moindre trace et en en quelques secondes. C'était strictement impossible. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuya continua de le chercher pendant encore de longues minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de ses pensées.

- Yuya !

Sursautant en sentant son cœur s'arrêter, Tegoshi se retourna avec précipitation vers sa sœur. Elle avait l'air pliée de rire et lui envoya une tape derrière le crâne.

- Baka ! T'as faillis rater le bus ! T'as pas vu qu'il t'attends depuis plusieurs minutes ou quoi ?

Bafouillant plusieurs réponses sans queue ni tête, le jeune garçon finit par suivre Aya à l'intérieur du bus après s'être excuser longuement au chauffeur. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle, il chercha encore une dernière Masuda des yeux. Mais il semblait déjà avoir disparut pour toujours, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Ces questions n'auraient sûrement jamais de réponses...

- Yuya ! Ton premier rendez-vous est fixé à ce soir au stand de ramen ! Première groupie en détresse : Sakura ! Une vraie tarée ! Un petit conseil : ne bois pas dans un verre qu'elle t'aura donnée où elle te fera passer une nuit de débauche !

- Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur...

- Elle a payée plus chère que toutes les autres alors tu iras ! Et avec les vêtements que je t'aurais choisis ! Je t'avais dis qu'on deviendrait riches ! Entre ta beauté et mon intelligence...

Maugréant dans son coin, Yuya posa sa joue contre la vitre glacée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient toujours pas s'empêcher de chercher ce mystérieux jeune homme. Quelque chose avait changé en lui...mais quoi ?

__________________________________________________

Le lendemain, Tegoshi fut forcé d'avouer qu'il marchait beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Était-il pressé de retourner devant le musée ? Sans doute. Espérait-il y trouver Masuda ? C'était certain. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il ne trouva pas le jeune homme. C'était tout à fait normal...pourtant Yuya se sentait quelque peu déçu. Ce garçon avait était si étrange, si mystérieux. Il aurait eu bien des questions à lui poser même s'il était persuadé que Masuda ne lui aurait jamais répondu. Poussant un léger soupir de frustration, il finit par s'assoir à la même place que d'habitude. Mais il fut incapable de se concentrer...ses yeux cherchaient sans cesse Takahisa sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Mais Yuya devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa vie monotone avait reprit son court. Sans savoir pourquoi, un long frisson le parcourut et il grelota. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait épié.

A une centaine de mètres de là, un jeune garçon était posté juste à côté d'un arbre. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris glacial. Les mains dans les poches, il était adossé contre le tronc et semblait fixer quelque chose avec plus d'ardeur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Malgré la froideur de la couleur de ses yeux, son regard était brûlant. Il semblait être capable d'enflammer la moindre chose qui serait passée devant lui et l'aurait empêcher de voir ce qu'il voulait. Après un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Masuda était loin du genre à s'ennuyer de quelque jour au bout de si peu de temps. Et il en connaissait un rayon sur la valeur temporelle ! Soudain, l'humain qu'il épiait bougea. Les yeux de Takahisa se plissèrent, de là où il était il pouvait le voir comme s'il était à moins de dix centimètres de lui. C'était un des avantages de sa condition...Le suivant du regard, il l'observa monter dans un bus. Lorsque le bus s'éclipsa, il resta à la même place, ne bougeant toujours pas. Il trouverait pourquoi cet humain le perturbait tant...il le trouverait.

__________________________________________________

Chaque jour, il passa cette demi-heure qui lui paraissait ne durer que quelques secondes. Chaque jour, il l'observait. Chaque jour, il cherchait. La moindre petite raison était la bienvenue, le moindre petit indice. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des jours passèrent...puis des semaines. Après un peu plus de deux mois, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa réponse. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Pour lui le temps était dérisoire, il avait l'éternité devant lui. Le seul problème c'est que cet humain risquait bien de mourir de vieillesse avant qu'il n'est trouvait ce qu'il voulait ! Mais Masuda n'était plus préoccupé que par ça...depuis quelques jours une odeur familière avait envahie ses narines. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine, il savait à qui elle appartenait et savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit lorsqu'un soir comme les autres, alors que Yuya vivait sa vie de son côté, Massu avait eu de la visite. Là, juste à côté de cet arbre qu'il fréquentait depuis des mois. Son mystérieux camarade était un homme avec une présence plus qu'imposante. Ses cheveux d'un noir sombre se mêlant parfaitement avec ses yeux moqueur et amère. Il aurait put faire mourir de peur n'importe qui mais en aucun cas Masuda. Chacun savait la place qu'avait l'autre dans leur relation. Takahisa l'avait initié il y a très longtemps...et était devenu son maitre. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ryo Nishikido d'essayer de saisir la moindre occasion pour le faire souffrir. Ryo était du genre très manipulateur et le fait de vivre depuis plusieurs siècles l'avait rendu d'une impatience plus que contradictoire. Sa seule préoccupation était de détruire celui qui l'avait rendu comme ça...par tous les moyens. Ce qui était plus que compliqué puisque Masuda avait une règle d'or : ne jamais s'attacher à personne ou à quoi que ce soit. Mais si les siècles passaient, la détermination de Nishikido ne faiblissait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Takahisa ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque Ryo apparut comme par enchantement de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Le jeune homme s'y adossa tout comme son maitre qui après un long moment ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu t'améliores...je ne t'ai entendu arriver qu'il y a trois jours.

Les yeux de Masuda n'avaient pas quittés Yuya. Le regard de Ryo se posa sur un point imaginaire, un léger sourire insondable sur le visage.

- Je suis là depuis six jours.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu t'améliores.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand chose et toi ? Tu as tué combien de personne depuis la dernière qu'on sait vu ? C'était il y a...

- Un peu plus d'un siècle, c'est comme hier pour nous. Massu voyons...tu sais bien que je ne les comptes plus.

- Le fait que tu tues des innocents ne me fait absolument rien tu en es conscient ?

Les yeux de Ryo se plissèrent, alors que son sourire s'étirait.

- Ah vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?!

- Histoire de faire la conversation.

- Si ça ne te fais rien, je peux donc parfaitement continuer.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je me fiches pas mal de ce que tu préfères.

- Toujours aussi insolent...

- Et toi toujours en vie !

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah tu ne veux même pas que je laisse une once de suspense ?! La vie est si longue et monotone.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais passé les 50 dernières années enfermé dans un cercueil.

- Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à mieux !

- Tu n'as pas réussis à vaincre l'ennui ?

- Pas vraiment...et pourtant mon sommeil était d'une profondeur sans fin...un peu comme notre vie.

- Je sens une pointe d'amertume dans ta voix...

- Venant de la part de celui qui m'a rendu ainsi je trouve ça plutôt mal placé !

- Ryo, que fais-tu ici ?

Apparemment, Masuda semblait en avoir assez de jouer. Nishikido s'estima vainqueur.

- Je passais dans les parages et j'ai voulu faire un petit coucou à mon très chère et tendre maitre...n'est-tu pas heureux de me voir ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Ah !

- Ça t'étonnes ?!

- Non, ça me rend joyeux au contraire !

- Parce que tu ressens encore de tel sentiment après tant d'années ?!

Takahisa savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Si Ryo lui en voulait tant de l'avoir transformé, c'était justement parce qu'au fil des années le plus simple sentiment devenait un souvenir plus que chérissable. Nishikido avait depuis bien longtemps oublié ce que représentait l'amour, l'amitié. Mais aussi la différence entre le bien et le mal. Masuda ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir...c'était le problème de bien des vampires. Les yeux de Ryo virèrent au rouge sang alors qu'il posait enfin son regard sur son maitre, ses canines soudain à l'air libre et menaçantes.

- Je pourrais te tuer ici...

- Non.

- C'est vrai, mais je pourrais tuer quelqu'un à qui tu tiens.

- Je ne tiens à personne...

- Alors pourquoi fixes-tu cet humain depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Les yeux de Masuda, déjà empreint de leur couleur grise, se fendirent sur son voisin. Son regard était devenu effrayant, brûlant d'une intensité peu commune. Sa voix qui s'éleva alors était des plus rauques.

- J'ai le droit de regarder le paysage ne ?!

- Pas quand ce paysage est un jeune morveux tout à fait à notre goût et que les trois jours où je t'ai observé tu revenais toujours ici pour le voir...

- Je t'interdis de le toucher !

- Tu m'as dis que tu t'en fichais que je tue des innocents...

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi !

- Comme tu voudras...je dois y aller j'ai d'autres choses à faire. A plus.

Le jeune vampire allait faire quelques pas quand une puissance destructrice s'agrippa à son bras. Prenant un sourire taquin, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Masuda qui devenait de plus en plus effroyable. Ses canines à l'air libre étaient prêtes à mordre avec rage. Ses yeux était devenu couleur aussi dur que le métal et aussi glacial.

- Je te le répètes pour la dernière fois...je t'interdis de le toucher.

- Je ne le toucherais pas.

Essayant de se dégager une première fois de l'emprise de Takahisa, il affronta son regard lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas assez de force. Masuda semblait vouloir le détruire rien qu'avec la force de ses yeux. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il lâcha enfin son bras. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Nishikido avait disparut. Poussant un grognement, Takahisa se tourna vers le musée. Le bus partait, entrainant avec lui Yuya. Essayant de retrouver son calme, il serra de toutes ses forces ses poings en baissant la tête. Peu à peu, ses canines se rétractèrent et ses yeux reprirent une couleur noir.

__________________________________________________

Le lendemain, Masuda arriva à la même place, comme chaque jour. Il était convaincu que les choses reprendraient leur cour normal. Mais quand le jeune vampire arriva, Yuya n'était pas encore là. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa montre. Normalement, Tegoshi arrivait toujours il y a un peu plus d'une minute. Il n'était jamais en retard. Attendant encore un moment, il finit par se décider à aller devant le musée, sur ses fameuses marches. Alors qu'il foulait les marches, il sentit l'odeur si familière de Yuya. Il se rappelait de presque toutes les odeurs qu'il avait put croiser au cour de sa longue vie mais certaines étaient beaucoup plus présentes que d'autres. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui. Tegoshi était venu, il en était persuadé...alors où était-il maintenant ? Gravissant plusieurs marches, ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de papier laissé par terre coincé par une pierre. Serrant les dents, il resta plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir bouger. Masuda aurait mieux fait de partir à ce moment là, ne pas se mêler de ça. Il savait très bien ce qu'il lirait s'il prenait ce fichue bout de papier. Pourtant, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il s'était déjà baissé pour le ramasser. Le mot écrit dessus était en lettre fines, sûrement faites avec une plume...comme il y a bien longtemps...Takahisa le lut avec attention.

"Je ne l'ai pas touché comme tu me l'avais demandé, tu peux être fière de moi ! Il est venu de lui-même...je peux me montrer très persuasif tu le sais ne ?! Viens là où tu m'a transformé...je t'y attendrais avec ton chère et tendre humain !"

Le corps de Masuda tremblait de rage alors qu'il écrasait avec ses deux mains le morceau de papier qu'il tenait. Commençant à grogner, il essaya de garder son calme alors qu'un vent violent commençait à naitre autour de lui. Ses yeux était d'un gris menaçant, effroyable ! Perdant toute patience, son poing alla frapper le mur qu'il lui faisait face alors qu'il poussait un hurlement sauvage. Lorsqu'il retira son bras, un creux de plusieurs centimètres avait été créé. Pourtant ça n'avait en rien arrangé sa colère qui bouillonnait littéralement. Ryo avait recommencé...Ryo avait de nouveau cédé aux démons qui le rongeaient. D'habitude, Masuda lui trouvait toujours une excuse mais là il avait été trop loin. Cependant pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, la vie de Yuya en dépendait et il le savait. Restait à retrouver l'endroit où il avait transformé Ryo. Poussant un grognement de rage il leva ses mains jointes pour y appuyer sa tête levée. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, préparer un plan...mais il ne l'avait pas. Il devait y aller et maintenant. Frappant une dernière fois dans le rue, il parcourut la moitié de la ville en quelques secondes pour arriver à un endroit bien précis. Le vent ne lui fouettait même pas le visage, il ne ressentait rien à part cette peur sourde. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des siècles. Un sentiment qu'il aurait juré ne plus jamais ressentir...pourtant il s'insinuait doucement mais sûrement en lui, tel un poison lui rongeant le corps. C'était presque doux pour lui qui n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis des lustres mais en même temps destructeur. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit qui avait changé sa vie mais aussi celle de Ryo, il fut surprit de constater qu'il existait une petite ruelle juste à l'emplacement où s'étendait il y a plusieurs siècles une magnifique forêt de bambou. La race humaine avait le don pour étendre son territoire partout, quitte à détruire d'autres races. Courant aussi vite que la lumière il s'arrêta avec une grâce irréelle pour se retrouver absolument seul. Il n'y avait ni Ryo, ni Yuya. Il n'avait que le vent pour seule compagnie...et lui-même. Cependant quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne resterait pas ainsi très longtemps. Tous ces sens étaient en alerte. Son ouïe lui faisait savoir qu'il y avait du mouvement pas loin de lui qui se rapprochait. Son odorat lui faisait savoir que c'était quelqu'un de familier. Mais qui ? Nishikido ou Tegoshi ? Takahisa ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, le souffle court...presque terrorisé. Pourquoi se souciait-il du sort d'un simple humain ? Un être aussi insignifiant ? Il en existait plus de 6 milliards comme lui sur cette planète, qu'avait-il de plus par rapport aux autres ? Masuda commençait à sombrer dans ses pensées quand un froissement de feuilles le réveilla brusquement : quelqu'un s'approchait. Une odeur qu'il connaissait plus que bien à présent avait envahi la rue. Il ne bougea donc pas d'un poil lorsque l'ombre s'approcha pour finalement révéler l'apparence de Yuya. Cependant ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il croisait le regard du jeune humain. C'était un regard vide, sans la moindre trace de vie à l'intérieur. Un regard très loin de celui qu'avait généralement Tegoshi et que Takahisa avait apprit à connaître. Inconsciemment, le corps de Masuda s'était raidit. Les pulsations de son cœur s'étaient accélérées alors que ses muscles s'étaient contractés. Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas lui parcourait les veines telle une drogue dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Yuya le regardait sans vraiment le voir pourtant il s'avançait bel et bien vers lui. Takahisa aurait put reculer mais il ne bougeait pas, trop occupé à rechercher ce qui clochait chez l'humain. Soudain, il comprit. A l'instant où Tegoshi arriva tout près de lui. A l'instant où Masuda aperçut des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes du jeune garçon laissant présager qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. A l'instant où il remarqua que Yuya tremblait, qu'il semblait terrorisé. A l'instant où la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Tegoshi résonna à ses oreilles. A l'instant où il comprit que même si son regard était vide, son corps envoyait des tonnes de messages désespérés. Mais surtout à l'instant où Ryo apparut à son tour, à quelques mètres d'eux...avec ce sourire moqueur dont il avait le secret. A défaut de Yuya, Nishikido avait le regard noir, plein de rage mais aussi de satisfaction. Comme s'il savait qu'il était sur le point de se venger. Un plaisir non dissimulé alimentait les traits de son visage, un bonheur exquis qu'il distillait petit à petit à mesure que Tegoshi s'approchait de Takahisa. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres avant d'émettre un grognement, comprenant enfin toute la situation. Ryo manipulait Yuya comme une marionnette, lui faisant faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout à coup, Tegoshi se stoppa, à quelques centimètres du corps de Masuda qui sentit alors une odeur lui hérissait le poil. Celle du sang, d'un sang frais qui coulait dans les veines de Yuya et qui semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose : être goûté. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Takahisa recula en sentant ses canines sortirent à l'air libre, prêtent à tuer. Il n'avait jamais approcher Tegoshi d'aussi prêt car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister mais aujourd'hui Nishikido le lui mettait sous le nez, connaissant parfaitement ses faiblesses. Malgré ses réticences il sentait que le sang de Yuya n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait toujours bu...il paraissait meilleur, d'une qualité supérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, rendant sa respiration rocailleuse. Ses grognements étaient devenant récurrents, s'échappant comme des sifflements. Alors qu'il luttait contre lui-même, le sourire de Ryo s'étira un peu plus laissant présager le pire. Masuda en eut la confirmation lorsque Tegoshi leva lentement une de ses mains alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, comme s'il luttait mais en définitif il ne pouvait que se plier à la volonté du vampire qui avait prit possession de son esprit. Doucement, presque délicatement, Tegoshi attrapa son col qu'il descendit vers un de ses côtés. Aussitôt, il dévoila la peau de son cou ainsi que les courbes naissantes de son épaule. Il termina sa démarche en penchant sa tête de l'autre côté, comme pour laisser plus de place au vampire. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés ceux de Masuda qui sentit sa volonté faiblir en même temps que grandissait sa soif monstrueuse. Grognant plus férocement que jamais il ouvrit complètement la bouche, menaçant Yuya de ses canines sauvages pour lui faire peur. Mais Tegoshi n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et l'avertissement de Masuda ne lui fit rien. Ce dernier commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il sentait les veines de Yuya battre avec une force inconnue sous sa peau délicate si facile à transpercer. Sa carotide semblait l'appeler, inéluctablement, ne demandant qu'à être percée. Ça aurait été si facile de lui sauter dessus comme une bête assoiffée de sang car c'est ce qu'il était, qu'il veuille se l'avouer ou non. Mais il ne voulait pas. Mordre Tegoshi aurait signifié le tuer...il ne voulait pas. Mais son corps ne réclamait que le contraire. Son cœur s'était arrêté comme s'il attendait qu'un sang nouveau coule en lui pour recommencer à battre. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, ses crocs prêts à bondirent. Ses oreilles guettaient le moindre battement, le moindre sifflement venant de Yuya. Ses yeux fixaient le jeune humain d'un regard brûlant, le voyant déjà comme une proie et plus comme un garçon. Pourtant il résistait, difficilement mais il résistait. La voix de Ryo s'éleva alors, le sortant de sa léthargie et de ses défenses alors que Tegoshi ne sourcillait même pas.

- Oh mais regardez-le ! Le grand Takahisa Masuda qui essaye de résister à son instinct le plus bestial ! Mon petit Tego tu ne te sens pas humilié ?! Monsieur le vampire ne veut même pas de ton sang impur...que dirais-tu de lui forcer un peu la main...

Levant doucement la tête, le sourire de Nishikido s'étira encore un peu plus alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge sang. Aussitôt, Yuya fit un pas sans enlever sa main de son col, laissant toujours son cou et un morceau de son épaule à l'air libre. Il franchit alors la dernière distance qui le séparait de Masuda. Ce dernier ne put faire un geste, figé par son corps et son esprit pour se retenir de devenir un animal. Il aurait voulut lui hurler d'arrêter, de reprendre ses esprits, de lutter lui aussi contre Ryo mais il savait parfaitement qu'un humain ne pouvait pas résister à la volonté d'un vampire. Encore moins un vampire aussi puissant que Ryo. A présent, Tegoshi le frôlait et son souffle venait brûler l'épaule de Masuda alors que son cou se retrouvait à quelques centimètres des crocs de son ainé. Takahisa aurait juste eut à baisser la tête et...Un grognement sauvage et terrifiant sortit de sa bouche comme un hurlement, ou plutôt comme un gémissement plaintif. Mais Yuya ne bougeait toujours pas, ne s'enfuyait pas. Nishikido ne l'aurait jamais permit. Des secondes passèrent se transformant en minutes alors qu'une pensée s'insinuait de plus en plus en Masuda. Tegoshi n'était qu'un humain comme les autres...rien ne l'empêchait d'étancher sa soif et de repartir librement comme il l'avait déjà fait. Rien...mit à part le regard de Yuya toujours ancré dans le sien. Sauf que plus il l'observait et plus Tegoshi avait l'air de lui demander de le mordre, comme si c'était une délivrance. Son corps était si fin, si attirant. L'odeur de son sang ne ressemblait à aucune autre ou à aucun autre sang qu'il avait reniflé jusqu'à maintenant. Tout chez ce jeune humain lui été inconnu...tout faisait naitre en lui un sentiment de désir. Le désir de vouloir le goûter, de vouloir connaitre au moins une chose de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les lèvres de Masuda avaient commencées à frôler la peau du cou de Yuya. Elle était bouillante alors que la sienne était glacée. Son artère crépitait plus que jamais sous l'épiderme, l'appelant d'une voix sourde mais pourtant hurlante aux oreilles de Masuda. Tegoshi n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, semblant toujours attendre l'impardonnable. Les lèvres de Takahisa s'entrouvrirent, faisant glisser le bout de sa langue sur la base du cou de Yuya. Les paupières de ce dernier battirent une seule fois, lentement, alors que celles de Masuda se fermèrent, comme pour séler un pacte. Un murmure parvînt alors aux oreilles de Tegoshi, un murmure calme mais contenant pourtant une teinte de désolation.

- Pardonnes-moi...

Le corps de Yuya fut parcourut d'un frisson alors que Takahisa ouvrait la bouche en grand avant de l'abattre sur le cou de son cadet. Aussitôt, les jambes de Tegoshi lâchèrent. Masuda l'attrapa férocement à la taille pour le plaquer contre le mur, l'y écrasant de toutes ses forces. Son bras ne quitta pas sa taille, lui broyant presque les côtes. Son autre bras abaissa beaucoup plus sa chemise, la déchirant sur la moitié de ses boutons pour dévoiler toujours plus le torse du jeune garçon. Son épaule et son cou étaient nu à présent, en proie aux désirs de Masuda. Ce dernier glissa alors son bras dans ses cheveux, lui tenant fermement la tête penchée de l'autre côté et relevée vers le ciel. Les mains de Yuya s'accrochèrent aux vêtements de Takahisa, sur ses épaules, mais ce fut son seul geste. Les crocs de Masuda transpercèrent avec brutalité la peau de Tegoshi, perçant avec précision l'artère du jeune garçon. Le sang chaud ne tarda pas à perler, s'écoulant d'abord doucement sur les lèvres du vampire. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et devinrent d'un gris métallisé, glaçé, effroyable mais pourtant magnifique. Raffermissant un peu plus sa prise sur le corps si frêle de sa proie, il aspira de toutes ses forces le liquide bouillant qui se mit à couler cette fois avec rapidité dans la gorge de Masuda. C'était le sang le plus délicieux qu'il n'avait jamais goûté, d'une saveur incroyable. Plus il y goûtait et plus il en réclamait. Il savait qu'il aspirait en même temps la vie de Yuya mais plus rien ne comptait pour lui que sa faim qui demandait à être étanchée. Il n'entendit même pas le rire dément de Ryo juste derrière lui qui s'approcha pour s'adosser au mur, juste à côté d'eux. Regardant d'un air ravis le sang s'échapper du corps de Tegoshi, Nishikido laissa frôler le bout de ses doigts sur le front du jeune humain avant de finalement lui caresser la joue.

- On dirait que finalement il n'a pas su te résister...

Les yeux de Yuya ne se levèrent pas vers lui mais Ryo ne s'en occupa pas. Dégageant quelques mèches du front du jeune garçon, il caressa son visage un long moment, s'attardant sur ses lèvres alors que le son envoûtant du sang coulant dans la gorge de Masuda résonnait à ses oreilles. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Masuda ne ressembla plus qu'a une bête sauvage en plein pendant son repas. Des grognements de plaisir s'échappaient quelques fois de sa bouche alors qu'il raffermissait toujours plus son étreinte étouffante sur Yuya. Nul doute que les côtes du jeune garçon ne devaient pas vraiment supporter la force effroyable qu'il exerçait sur elle. Tout comme la peau du cou du jeune garçon avait rougie sous la pression suffocante des lèvres du vampire. Aucune goutte n'échappait à l'appétit de Masuda. Nishikido admira le spectacle alors que son sourire s'élargissait à mesure que le visage de Tegoshi blanchissait. La vie le quittait tout comme son sang et ses forces. Bientôt, ses mains lâchèrent prise sur les épaules de Takahisa pour retomber mollement sur le sol. Sa tête s'appuya sur le mur alors que ses paupières commençaient à papillonner, signe qu'il ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans le néant. Masuda en était conscient mais n'avait plus assez de raison pour s'arrêter de boire. Il n'avait pas la chance de croiser un tel être tous les siècles et devait en profiter au maximum. Malgré tout ce qui avait put l'attirer chez Yuya auparavant, il ne restait plus aujourd'hui que son instinct de vampire, de bête sauvage. Soudain, Takahisa s'arrêta. Son corps était plus puissant que jamais, plus majestueux. Il restait encore du sang dans le corps de Tegoshi mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles sa faim était rassasié. Cependant, il resta longuement contre ce corps qui avait perdu beaucoup de sa chaleur. Les lèvres toujours sur son cou, ses crocs toujours dans sa peau. Il s'accrocha même un peu plus à lui, comme s'il refusait de le quitter maintenant que sa basse besogne était terminée. Ou peut-être qu'il avait peur de revenir à la réalité après ce qu'il venait de faire. C'est ainsi qu'il fit alors glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de Yuya, remontant lentement vers son visage. Ses crocs n'étaient pas rétractés mais il ne touchaient plus le corps du jeune humain. Cependant sa bouche était encore pleine de sang et il laissa des trainées sur toute la surface qu'il toucha. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il toucha le coin de la bouche de Yuya. Ryo avait retiré sa main, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire son maître. Tegoshi lui-même plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris métallisés de Masuda. Les lèvres de Yuya étaient entrouvertes, sa respiration était sifflante, signe qu'il faiblissait de minute en minute. Takahisa sentit son cœur se serrer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Le corps entier de Tegoshi était prit de convulsion et sa peau était hérissée. Masuda resserra son étreinte sur le jeune humain avant de presser ses lèvres imbibées de sang sur les siennes avec douceur. Elles étaient si douces...Avec une extrême lenteur, il entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres pour embrasser plusieurs fois Yuya avant de finalement le prendre à pleine bouche avec passion et désir. Le baiser qui était au début délicat et timide devînt alors brutal et avare. Sans vraiment le vouloir, les crocs de Takahisa percèrent les lèvres de Tegoshi ainsi que sa langue, le faisant de nouveau saigner. Presque inconsciemment, Masuda aspira de nouveau cette vie si fragile qui s'écoulait du corps de Yuya. Pourtant, de l'amour ressortait des gestes du vampire. Le baiser dura un long moment avant que finalement, Takahisa ne réussisse à se défaire de l'emprise de Tegoshi, s'écartant légèrement. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fut alors des plus effroyable. Les deux petits trous dues à ses canines dans le cou de Yuya étaient rougeoyant mais plus aucune goutte de sang n'en perlait, signe qu'il avait dut s'acharner dessus. Les lèvres de Yuya, quand à elles, étaient recouvertes de sang qui s'écoulaient par gouttes sur les coins de sa bouche et son menton. Tegoshi avait la tête tournée vers lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, une lueur terrorisé et faible dans les yeux. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la sienne. C'est alors qu'une unique larme, réussit à perler au coin de l'œil de Yuya pour finalement tomber sur sa joue, distillant une trainée opaque dans le sang qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Le cœur de Masuda sembla se briser en mil morceaux. Il se pinça de toutes ses forces les lèvres avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Il s'écarta alors complètement de Yuya, enlevant toute emprise sur le jeune humain. Ce dernier s'écroula aussitôt, s'effondrant ventre contre terre et le regard vitreux. Le corps de Takahisa se mit alors à trembler tandis qu'une détresse dont il ne connaissait rien l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Le rire de Ryo le fit sursauter, le ramenant à la dure réalité.

- Tu as intérêt à le transformer très vite sinon il va mourir. Le pauvre petit oisillon tombé de son nis, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?! Même si tu n'as pas le courage de le transformer, achèves-le au moins !

Mais Masuda n'avait ni la force de tuer Yuya, ni celle de le transformer en un monstre comme lui. Il était complètement perdu entre son instinct de chasseur et ces sentiments depuis si longtemps oubliés. Soudain, il se mit à hurler, sortant complètement de ses gongs. Se relevant avec grâce il fondit sur Nishikido pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses crocs plus que jamais menaçant. Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute et il ne faisait que rire sadiquement de la situation. Les yeux de Takahisa étaient d'un gris glacial et haineux. La voix qui s'échappa de ses lèvres imbibées de sang fut des plus sifflantes mais rocailleuse.

- Espèce de monstre...

- C'est moi qui passe pour le sauvage ici ?! Mais Massu ce n'est pas moi qui l'est mordu...c'est toi !

- Tu m'y as poussé !

- C'est tellement facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres mais admets-le : tu avais envi de le goûter !

- NON !

- Menteur...les humains ne sont fait que pour nous servir de repas ! Tu ne l'auras jamais observé aussi longtemps si ça n'avait pas été juste pour le posséder.

- Je...je cherchais à comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Pourquoi il était diffèrent.

Ryo éclata de rire avant de repousser sans grande peine son maître qui semblait ailleurs, le regard vide. Soudain, Nishikido retrouva son sérieux.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Massu...il faut qu'il te mordes sinon s'en est finit du petit humain qui te perturbe...

- Je n'ai pas le droit de lui infliger ça !

- Tu as déjà commençé à le faire...

- Il est encore temps de le sauver !

- En le laissant mourir ?!

- C'est mieux que de le transformer en monstre comme nous...

Le regard de Ryo devînt brûlant alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur rouge opaque. Ses canines se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, menaçantes alors qu'il grognait.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu m'as fait !

Masuda ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le corps presque sans vie de Yuya. Nishikido enchaina.

- Tu ne transforme que très rarement pourtant tu l'as fait avec moi ! Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul pendant des siècles et des siècles...maintenant je veux de la compagnie ! Je veux cet humain !

- Arrêtes de te conduire comme un gamin pourri gâté.

- JE VEUX CET HUMAIN ! TRANSFORMES-LE !

- NON !

Takahisa commença à faire quelques pas pour s'en aller lorsque Ryo continua.

- SI TU LE LAISSES COMME CA IL VA MOURIR ! TU NE TIENS DONC PAS A LUI ?!

- C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas le toucher...

- Alors tu vas le laisser crever lentement.

- Je te punirais pour ça...crois-moi Ryo aujourd'hui tu as été beaucoup trop loin !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est mordu...

- Arrêtes de jouer à ça !

- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

- ARRETES !

- Oh...le pauvre Massu qui est blessé de perdre son humain chéri...il te suffirais pourtant de le sauver...

- La ferme !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Masuda s'évapora dans les airs, abandonnant Ryo ainsi que Yuya. S'il était resté, il n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses...Nishikido se mit à l'appeler en hurlant, sachant qu'il n'était pas très loin, cherchant juste à oublier ce qu'il venait de faire.

- TRES BIEN COMME TU VOUDRAS ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI POUR LE TRANSFORMER !

Si Masuda n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même, Ryo doutait qu'il ait le courage de s'opposer à lui pour l'empêcher de s'occuper de Yuya. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'être moins seul pendant les siècles à venir ?! Se retournant lentement vers Tegoshi avec un sourire presque véritablement heureux il l'observa un moment. Le jeune humain reprenait peu à peu ses esprits alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Son corps était prit de convulsions alors que sa respiration était sifflante. Il semblait terrifié alors que ses forces et sa vie le quittaient. Nishikido s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les yeux de Yuya se plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'il était en larmes. Remarquant qu'il murmurait depuis un moment, Ryo se baissa pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Masuda...Masuda...Masuda...Masuda...

Esquissant un immense sourire, Nishikido laissa glisser ses doigts sur les joues de Tegoshi.

- Oui...je vais te faire mien ! Comme ça moi aussi j'aurais un compagnon...et je serais ton maître.

Ryo s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'attrapant par la taille. Le coinçant dos contre son torse et bien calé, le vampire passa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Yuya, respirant son odeur en fermant les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit alors que Tegoshi n'arrivait plus à respirer, suffoquant. D'un coup sec, Nishikido se mordit son propre poignet avant de le retirer pour le mettre devant la bouche entrouverte de Yuya qui recula, terrorisé. Mais il fut coincé par le buste de Ryo qui l'attrapa fermement par la taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Les lèvres de Nishikido se posèrent contre son oreille.

- Je ne serais plus jamais seul...

Le vampire pressa alors complètement son poignet contre les lèvres de Tegoshi. Ce dernier essaya une dernière fois de résister avant que Ryo ne lui murmure de nouveau à l'oreille.

- Bois !

Les yeux du vampire étaient rouge sang. Le regard de Yuya se vida en une seconde avant qu'il ne s'accroche au poignet de son ainé, aspirant le sang chaud qui en coulait. Ryo le serra un peu plus contre lui, nichant son visage dans le cou du jeune humain. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant le souffle brûlant du vampire sur sa peau. Tandis que Tegoshi buvait sans vraiment le vouloir, Nishikido l'admira un moment avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour finalement percer une nouvelle fois la carotide de Yuya...un immense sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux petits trous laissés précédemment par Masuda. Oui, Tegoshi serait à lui...mais d'abord il renoncerait à toute attache humaine.

__________________________________________________

Il faisait nuit noir, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors. C'était parfait. Il pourrait venir, faire ce qu'il avait à faire et repartir sans craindre d'être vu. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur pour y avoir habité pendant près de 18 ans...et pouvait donc s'y déplacer même de nuit. De toute façon à présent, l'obscurité était devenue son ami...Traversant un couloir il s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Ses yeux couleur miel se posèrent sur la pancarte rose bonbon qui y était placardée : "Si tu entres je te tues petit vermisseau ! Aya." Les lèvres du vampire s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour laisser apparaître ses canines rétractées. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignet.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !

Stoppant le moindre geste, son regard se tourna lentement pour se poser sur celui qui venait de le rejoindre. Cette silhouette qui semblait onduler dans l'obscurité...cette voix. Yuya entrouvrit la bouche, parlant d'une voix calme mais pourtant menaçante.

- Masuda...

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ta sœur est ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux...

- Plus maintenant.

- Ça c'est que ce que Ryo veut te faire croire. Il manipule ton esprit comme il le manipulait avant de te transformer.

- Menteur..

- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Il donne des ordres et tu obéis sans même t'en rendre compte ! J'aimerai lui ordonner d'arrêter mais il a réussit à vaincre mon autorité au fil des siècles.

Tegoshi esquissa un sourire, révélant ses crocs alors que ses yeux couleur miel brillaient dans la nuit.

- Quel dommage...

- J'ai compris ce qui était différent chez toi.

- Hé ?!

- Tu ne te rappels pas ? Notre première rencontre...

- Rien d'important.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin bref, j'ai compris...

Masuda fit quelques pas, s'approchant lentement de Yuya qui se raidit instinctivement. Il aurait put bondir, attaquer Takahisa. Après tout c'était le pire ennemi de son maître mais pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il se laissa approcher comme un animal sauvage l'aurait fait. Il était sur ses gardes mais le résultat était là. Masuda fit d'ailleurs en sorte de venir avec une extrême lenteur. Bientôt, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Les yeux gris métallisés de Takahisa plongèrent dans ceux couleur miel de Tegoshi. C'est alors qu'un sourire presque complice naquit sur le visage de Masuda, prenant Yuya au dépourvu.

- C'était ton cœur...c'est ton cœur qui est différent. Il est pur. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...si tu m'as paru si différent des autres humains c'est avant tout parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi était différent...est différent.

- Je ne suis plus l'humain que tu as connu...

- Si tu l'es. Peut-être pas en ce moment mais je sais que tu es encore là, quelque part. Simplement l'emprise de Ryo t'empêche de respirer...

- C'est faux ! Ryo m'a sauvé la vie alors que toi tu m'as laissé dépérir par terre sans rien faire !

Takahisa ne répondit pas, observant la flamme de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de Yuya. Soudain une odeur envoûtante envahit l'air, faisant changer l'expression de Tegoshi en quelque chose de sauvage. Masuda comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'en se retournant, son regard se posa sur une jeune femme. Cette dernière se frotta les yeux, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Yuya ?! Grand-frère mais où t'étais passé ?! Je me suis inquiété ça fait presque trois jours que tu as disparu ! Tu sais que tu as raté plein de rendez-vous, à cause de toi on n'a perdu du fric ! Bon je te pardonnes pour cette fois, mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

Aya s'apprêta à s'élancer pour prendre son frère dans ses bras quand Takahisa se mit devant elle.

- NON !

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?!

Masuda ne répondit pas, se tournant plutôt vers Yuya, l'observant avec intensité. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée, comme s'il luttait. Son corps tremblait. Takahisa comprit alors que de voir et d'entendre sa sœur avait dut ramener pendant quelques secondes le vrai Tegoshi. Celui que Ryo devait s'évertuer à faire disparaitre.

- Yuya ?! YUYA !

La voix d'Aya fit sursauter Yuya sous les yeux inquiet de Masuda. Soudain, un grondement animal s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Tegoshi. Relevant lentement la tête, ses yeux couleur miel foncé se posèrent sur les deux autres personnes présentes alors que ses lèvres tremblaient sous ses rugissements, dévoilant ses crocs affutés. Aya se mit à hurler, terrorisée. Ce son sembla exciter d'avantage l'instinct de chasseur qui avait prit le contrôle de Yuya. Masuda comprit alors que Tegoshi avait perdu. Comment un simple humain aurait-il put résister contre l'emprise d'un vampire ?! Tout à coup, Yuya s'élança telle une bête. Sa rapidité était inouïe pour la jeune femme mais presque normal pour Takahisa qui se jeta sur lui pour l'atteindre avant qu'il n'atteigne sa sœur. L'attrapant par la taille, il le plaqua de toutes ses forces contre le mur mais même ainsi il eut du mal à le contrer. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, espérant le résonner.

- Tegoshi ! Ta sœur est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ! Tes parents sont mort rappels-toi ! Il ne te restes qu'elle !

- LACHES-MOI !

La voix de Yuya était rauque, grasse. Il hurlait à en perdre haleine alors qu'Aya était tétanisée. Regroupant ses forces, Masuda ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme avant d'y balancer Tegoshi pour finalement s'y enfermer avec lui. Yuya posa alors ses yeux sur lui. Son regard était plus menaçant que jamais signe qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Soudain il poussa un hurlement de rage en s'accroupissant. Une tornade sembla s'abattre dans la pièce alors que Takahisa était projeté au sol. Se relevant à toute hâte il arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce. L'attrapant de nouveau par la taille, il retourna au sol mais cette fois avec Yuya sous lui. Ce dernier hurla de plus belle, se débattant avec rage dans tous les sens. Les mains de Masuda se posèrent sur chacune des tempes du jeune homme avant de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pardonnes-moi mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te reviennes à toi !

Soudain, les yeux de Takahisa prirent une teinte grise effroyable. Le corps de Yuya fut courbé en deux vers le haut alors que des hurlements s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune vampire. La force qu'il déploya alors était à son comble mais Masuda tînt bon, ne lâchant pas une bride de l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son cadet. Des souvenirs commencèrent alors à affluer dans l'esprit et le cœur de Tegoshi, le faisant crier un peu plus à chaque seconde tandis que Takahisa ne cessait de s'excuser. Tout d'abord un accident de voiture bien précis : celui de ses parents...sa petite sœur en larmes alors que Yuya devait lui expliquer ce qu'était la mort...l'orphelinat...les nombreuses familles d'acceuils...la bataille pour devenir le tuteur légal de sa sœur...la lutte pour gagner leur indépendance alors qu'ils mineurs...devoir rayer les parties parents dans les feuilles à remplir à chaque rentrée scolaire...devoir expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait personne chez lui à part sa sœur et lui...le caractère bien trempé d'Aya...les nombreux fou rires qu'ils avaient traversés tous les deux...sa rencontre avec Masuda...celle avec Ryo...quand Takahisa l'avait mordu...puis le baiser...pour finalement arriver au moment où Nishikido l'avait forcé à boire son sang. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le faisant chaque seconde hurler de nouveau. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il était à moitié sur le côté, la tête tournée vers le sol. Des larmes avaient commencées à couler depuis le départ et coulaient à présent à flot sur son visage. Soudain sa voix se brisa. Ses hurlements cessèrent pour ne plus donner que des gémissements alors que ses canines se rétractaient et que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur noir. Masuda laissa échapper un long soupir avant de poser son front contre la tempe de Yuya qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa voix s'éleva alors dans un murmure rassurant.

- Ça va aller...

- Tues-moi !

- Hé ?!

Takahisa s'écarta brusquement de Tegoshi. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, désespéré.

- Tues-moi !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Je suis un monstre...

- Tais-toi !

- J'obéirais toujours à Ryo...je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper. Tu dois me tuer sinon c'est Aya qui mourra.

- Tegoshi...

- TUES-MOI !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

- TU M'AS MORDU !

- Je suis désolé.

- C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE J'EN SUIS LA !

- Pardonnes-moi !

- TUES-MOI !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus pour ne plus se quitter. Takahisa remarqua alors que la teinte des yeux de Yuya était parfois couleur miel, pendant une fraction de secondes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Tegoshi le suppliait de nouveau.

- Tu comprends à présent ?! Tu dois me tuer !

- Non !

- Alors tu seras responsable de tout ce qui va se passer ce soir...

Masuda fronça les sourcils avant que les yeux de Yuya ne reste couleur miel et que ses crocs ne fussent de nouveau à l'air libre. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Tegoshi l'envoya valser contre un mur avant de fondre sur la porte, faisant siffler l'air autour de lui. Takahisa ne s'était même relevé que déjà Yuya était dans le couloir, faisant face à Aya qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours tétanisée. Les grognements de Tegoshi reprirent alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers sa sœur qui ne faisait plus un seul geste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Yuya se stoppa l'espace d'une seconde avant de repartir. Soudain, l'air sembla frissonner derrière lui. Il se retourna à temps pour éviter l'étreinte de Masuda et le projeter contre le mur. Takahisa sortit alors un pieu d'une de ses poches, le regard déterminé. Tegoshi éclata de rire. Un rire dément qui sembla faire fondre la moindre once de chaleur dans chacune des personnes présentes.

- Tu m'as prouvé que tu n'avais pas le courage de me tuer !

Ne s'occupant plus de lui, Yuya se tourna de nouveau vers Aya, prêt à bondir. Subitement il sentit une douleur horrible dans tout le corps mais surtout dans le cœur. Poussant un hoquet de surprise, il baissa la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent alors que le bout tranchant du pieu que tenait Masuda, bien ancré dans son corps. Ce dernier avait dut le frapper de toutes ses forces car l'objet l'avait traversé pour finalement transpercer son cœur. Son torse se souleva, comme s'il riait et il s'effondra. Aussitôt, Takahisa le réceptionna contre lui pour qu'il touche le sol avec moins de brutalité. S'agenouillant, il se retrouva bientôt avec Yuya dans ses bras qui se mettait à cracher du sang, les yeux écarquillés. Aya se mit alors à crier, voulant s'avancer.

- Ne t'approches pas !

La jeune femme se figea avant que son regard ne devienne vide. Les yeux gris métallisés de Masuda se posèrent de nouveau sur ceux à présent noirs de Tegoshi qui sembla le remercier du regard. Takahisa lui offrit son plus beau sourire, des larmes commençant à briller sur ses joues. Yuya semblait calme, pourtant son corps tremblait et était régulièrement secoué de spasmes, lui arrachant des quintes de toux horriblement rauques. A chaque fois, du sang imbibait alors son t-shirt. Masuda ferma les yeux pour oublier alors que Tegoshi posait son front contre son menton.

- Finalement t'as pu le faire...

- Je suis vraiment désolé !

- De quoi ? De m'avoir mordu ? D'avoir laissé Ryo me transformer en vampire ou de devoir me tuer ?

- De tout...

- Je te remercies.

Masuda fronça les sourcils avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, scandalisé. Mais Yuya le coupa.

- Grâces à toi Aya pourra vivre tranquillement...

- Mais j'ai tué son frère...

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Tegoshi fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Aussitôt Takahisa le redressa contre lui. Mais le seul résultat fut que le sang sortant de la bouche de Yuya tacha non seulement son t-shirt mais également celui de Masuda. Ce dernier le pressa contre lui, refusant de le laisser partir. Tegoshi éclata de rire.

- Si on m'avait dit que je serais un jour un vampire je crois que je l'aurai pris pour un fou !

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout...

- Je sais.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Soudain, Yuya releva la tête, posant ses lèvres contre celles de Takahisa qui écarquilla les yeux. Cependant il ne recula pas. Son regard croisa celui de Tegoshi et il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Yuya le prit alors à pleine bouche, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Les bras de Masuda se resserrèrent autour de son corps, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie. Tegoshi ne se détacha qu'en sentant une nouvelle quinte de toux l'assaillir. Inconsciemment, Takahisa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui avait laissé Yuya. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche à travers ses sursauts.

- Ça...ne m'aurait...pas déplu...de passer...l'éternité...avec toi...

- On n'aurait appris à se connaitre...

- Je...suis...d'une humeur...massacrante...le matin...

Masuda baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, éclatant de rire. Le front de Tegoshi était de nouveau contre son menton alors que la vie quittait le plus jeune. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le saisit et Takahisa pressa ses lèvres contre son front, le tenant fermement contre lui. Peu à peu, le corps de Yuya se calma mais ce n'était que parce qu'il se laissait sombrer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de finalement restaient closes. La voix de Masuda s'éleva une dernière fois dans un murmure tout près de son oreille.

- Pardonnes-moi...

Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne put jamais répondre alors que du sang perlait sur ses lèvres et son menton. Un grognement sauvage sortit de la bouche de Takahisa avant qu'il ne fonde en larmes, berçant longuement le corps de Yuya dans l'espace protecteur de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça. Il y avait sa sœur à qui il devrait expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Il y avait Ryo qu'il devrait tuer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait la vie qui reprendrait son court alors qu'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même. Il y avait l'éternité qui passerait alors qu'il serait de nouveau tout seul. Et il y avait lui...un vampire condamné pour toujours à vivre avec un tel poids sur sa conscience. Celui d'avoir un jour trouvé la personne qu'il aurait put chérir pour l'éternité mais n'avoir pas sut la garder saine et sauve.

__________________________________________________

Le bus passait comme chaque soir devant le musée. Mais à présent il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'arrêter. Il se contentait de filer sur sa route. Pourtant, il y avait toujours un jeune homme...assit sur les marches. Les genoux repliés contre le torse, les coudes posés dessus. Il ne bougeait pas, ne sourcillait pas. Cependant, la rumeur disait que quelque fois ces yeux devenaient d'un gris effroyable...magnifique. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là. Certains disaient qu'il attendait quelque chose, d'autres qu'il attendait quelqu'un...qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.

Certaines personnes sont capables d'être des vampires. Elles souffriront, hurleront mais en définitif elles survivront...D'autres n'en sont pas capables car elles ont le cœur beaucoup trop pur pour ça...quoi qu'elles fassent il n'y a que la mort pour seule libération. Les ténèbres ne peuvent capturer la lumière, elle finit toujours par s'échapper et retrouver sa liberté...parfois grâce à l'aide d'une ombre qui fut autrefois un rayon de soleil...

Fin.


End file.
